Power consumption is a major problem in today's wireless systems. Although performance of wireless systems is constantly improving due to increasing demand on higher data rates and additional functionality, power dissipation remains a concern as form factors of such wireless systems get smaller. Enhancing battery life of these wireless systems is also a challenge because as performance of wireless systems improves, there is generally more burden on battery usage. There also exists a big power saving push for very low power applications such as wireless sensor nodes (which are becoming increasingly popular). Wireless sensor nodes rely on very small form factor batteries (or no battery at all) while maintaining functionality for extensive periods of time.